


Recall

by Aria Silverberg (faint_of_hearts)



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/pseuds/Aria%20Silverberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellasbeth returns the engagement ring Trent gave her. Trent takes a trip down memory lane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net. I received an enthusiastic message from another FF.net user asking if I had any plans for a Trent/Ellasbeth fic. 
> 
> This story is set after For A Few Demons More and before the Outlaw Demon Wails.

I slammed the phone down. I like to think that I am able to keep my temper under control, but the reporters were being unusually nosy and annoying. If I had to answer one more question about being arrested at my own wedding, I may just have to cause bodily harm to that witch. I eyed my desk calendar, relieved that I only had a late afternoon conference call with my Delaware brimstone distributors. It was definitely time for a Minesweeper and maple candy break. I pushed the ‘send calls’ button on my desk phone and then I clicked on the game icon. My foul mood was slowly melting away like the piece of candy on my tongue, when Jonathan entered my office. My tall lackey was carrying a Fed-Ex envelope that looked like it was going to burst. Jon tossed the envelope on my desk. I stared at it and then at him.

 “It’s from the Withons.” He had an accusing look in his eye. I’m not sure what the bond was, but he seemed very fond of Ellasbeth. Since the incident, he seemed a little disappointed that I was not making an effort to reconcile and reschedule the wedding. I tried calling her for several days during the aftermath of Piscary’s death. When I finally reached her she flipped out on me. Leaving me with the impression things were over for good, I asked her what she wanted me to do with her things that she left behind. _“They were bought with your blood money. Give them to one of your whores.”_

 “So?” I returned my attention to the computer screen. I had an idea of what the contents of the envelope were. I clicked on one of the squares and the game over message appeared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jonathan hovering. “Is there something else on your mind?”

 “No, Sa’han.”

 I looked at the door, hoping Jonathan would get the message. He lingered for a few more seconds before leaving. Once I heard the door latch, I tore open the envelope. I pulled out layer after layer of bubble wrap finally reaching the small, square box. I set the box aside and pulled out more bubble wrap. She didn’t even bother including a note or anything. I held the ring box in my hand, and looked over the bubble wrap scattered on my desk. Why was I feeling sad?

*****

The scent of lilacs was thick in the air. Lilacs in my mind would always be associated with Ellasbeth. I relaxed on the bed, propped up against a stack of green pillows with gold embroidery. The cigar box was on my lap with the ring box on top of the lid. I opted to take an early break from work and decided to hide out in Ellasbeth’s old room.

 The cigar box was given to me by a friend at my father’s camp. I can’t remember his face or name. It was my secret, filled with treasures, mementos from my youth. I opened the ring box and removed the obscenely large diamond ring. It would go with the rest of the things in the cigar box. As I flipped the lip up, a few Polaroids and a newspaper clipping fell out of the overflowing box.    

 The one photo was torn in half and featured a young girl. She was thin with black wavy hair. Her eyes were wide and her expression was sad. She was at my father’s camp and my first crush. Father found the photo and tore it in half. Lee salvaged the remains from the trash and taped it back together for me. Sometimes I would get lost in the photo’s eyes, trying to remember her name.

 The other photos featured a young woman with brown hair and blonde highlights. She had a wide, mischievous grin, which exposed two pointy canines. She was a living vampire named Mara and the first girlfriend I ever had. I was 16 and she was 18. We spent a wild weekend pretending to be newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Kallasea. Father caught up with us at the hotel. Monty Morgan and Quen escorted Mara out of the room, while I got scolded. After the yelling was over, my father did console me, trying to make me feel better about my duties to him and the arranged marriage he planned for me. I was 16, letting my hormones control me. I defied him with Jonathan’s help. I felt like Shakespeare’s Romeo, sneaking out and making silly pledges of undying love to Mara. It was all for nothing. He was dead two months later and I broke up with her after she tried to take my blood.

The newspaper clipping was a gossip article about the relationship I had with Rachel Morgan. I made a mental note to shred it later. I wasn’t sure why I saved it in the first place.

 I set the items to the side after glancing at them. I rifled through the box, looking for a specific photograph. I smiled when I saw my scrolling handwriting across the back. “Beth, 2002.” I flipped it over and was greeted with a smiling Ellasbeth. I smiled back and touched her cheek with my finger. Why was I getting sentimental over her?  I put the photograph down and picked up a folded piece of paper. I chuckled as I unfolded and read the very girly handwriting.

*****

_“So you’re the new councilman?” The saleswoman beamed as she handed off 5 evening dresses to Ellasbeth._

_“Trent does not like being the center of attention, Alannis.” She smiled giving the dresses back to her. Her eyes focused on the red one. She held it up against her and turned to me for approval. “What do you think? The flame red material shimmered under the fluorescent lights. I shrugged, indifferent. It was Beth’s idea to throw the party to celebrate my first term as city councilman and to thank my supporters. She draped it over her arm and gave me a light peck on the cheek. “I think I’ll try it on. I’m so in love with the color.” Alannis the saleswoman ushered her back to the dressing rooms and then returned to me._

_“I voted for your father too, when he was still alive. It was such a tragedy when he passed.” She touched my arm, trying to be sympathetic. “He was a good man.” She was taken aback by the snort that escaped me._

_“You didn’t have to live with him.” Alannis looked like she was getting ready to respond when Ellasbeth strutted out. The red made her hair look more golden. She pranced over to me, spinning around and preening._

_“Do you like it sweetness?” She took my hands and I felt her slide a slip of paper between my fingers._

_“Love, you look radiant.” I tousled her hair, letting my hand rest on her cheek out of habit._

_“I think I have some matching gloves and heels for that dress.” I could see the dollar signs appearing in Alannis’s eyes as Beth squealed with delight._

_“Let me change out of this real quick. Do you have clutch purses to match this too?” Alannis shrugged and promised to look while Beth changed. I unfolded the note and blushed as I read it. I looked up and Ellasbeth smiled at me and winked as she headed back to the dressing room. I waited until Alannis went in the stock room to look for clutch purses and then I went back to the dressing rooms. I knocked on the door. Beth opened it and pulled me in._

_She was standing with her hands on her hips, in her underwear, “It took you long enough. I was beginning to think you chickened out.”_

_I grabbed her and kissed her. “What made you think of this?”_

_“I thought it would be an inspiring idea.” She smirked, unzipping my fly and sliding her hand in the opening. “Looks like I was right” I pressed her against the wall, attacking her with kisses and nipping her with my teeth. Her hands quickly slid off my pants as mine ripped the silk bikini off. She laughed, caressing my cheek. Our eyes met as I put my hands under her ass and lifted her up. We both started laughing again as we heard Alannis calling for us. Still smiling, I whispered, “Wrap your legs around my waist.”_

_******_

Breaking out of my reverie, I folded the note back up. The melancholy smile remained, as I remembered Alannis threatening to break the door and in my clumsy haste I tripped and fell into the mirror, causing it to crack. Ellasbeth teased me about the broken mirror for months. I started packing things back into the box. I couldn’t put her photograph away.

 "Why did you do it?” I asked it. Ellasbeth just smiled, silent. What happened to us? There was enough blame between the both of us but I still placed more of it with her.

*****

_Quen greeted me at the luggage carousel. “Short trip?”_

_I nodded, grabbing my suitcase. Quen offered to take it and I shrugged it off. Ellasbeth begged me to visit her in Seattle. She desperately missed me she said. I desperately missed her and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get away for a few months, I planned a surprise trip._

_“How is Miss Ellasbeth?”_

_“Fine.” I managed to force it out. She seemed fine enough when I got there. I called her cell phone and it kept ringing into her voice mail. I rented a car and drove to her house. She moved out of her parents to be closer to work. The lights were on and I tried her cell phone again as I walked up to the door. The window drapes weren’t closed completely and her phone was still ringing when I peeked through. Curiosity got the better of me. She was sitting reclined on the couch, trying to answer the phone. A hand reached up and took it away. She was smiling at him. I couldn’t move and watched as they kissed and he slid down. She laughed as he twirled her purple panties in the air. I stepped away, feeling a lump form in my throat._

_I fought my feelings in front of Quen. He touched my shoulder. “Did something happen, Trenton?” He went from bodyguard to concerned surrogate father. I shook my head and he frowned. As we drove back home, his eyes darted between the road and the rear view mirror. I was dabbing my eyes with my handkerchief. “Are you ok, Sa’han?”_

_“Its just allergies.” I lied._

_I called her a few days later. She answered. I begged her to visit me and she complied. It was petty of me to lure her into a trap. I wanted revenge, I wanted her to hurt. I knew exactly when she would be in and sent Jonathan to fetch her. While he was gone, I went out and picked up some stranger at a bar. She was pretty enough and eager once she found out whom I was. Her name was Madeleine and patience was not her strong suit. We took things slow until I heard the cadence of Ellasbeth’s footsteps coming down the hall. I kissed Maddie’s inner thigh as I heard her opening my bedroom door, chatting with Jonathan. I smirked, running my tongue against Madeleine’s soft flesh, making her gasp._

_“What the hell?” Ellasbeth yelled, and then stormed off. Jonathan was staring, at us shocked. Madeleine jumped up, grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom to get dressed. I wrapped my nude body in my green bathrobe._

_“Jonathan, make sure you show my guest out. Give her a forget potion if she seems agitated.” It was the first time I saw him glare at me, silently challenging my authority._

_“Yes, Sa’han.” His voice was thick with disgust. I went in the bathroom. Madeleine looked at me._

_“My personal secretary, Jonathan will show you back to your car.” She slapped me and walked out before I could apologize. I washed my face and then had a few shots of whiskey. Feeling a mild buzz from the alcohol, I went down the hall to Ellasbeth’s rooms. I knocked and the door opened slowly._

_“Go back to your whore.” She tried to close the door and I forced my way into the room._

_“Perhaps I want to spend time with the whore in this room.” Ellasbeth had the nerve to blink her eyes at me. I slammed the door. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” I backed her against the wall._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.”_

_“Don’t lie to me.” I banged my fist against the wall, inches from her face. “Come visit me in Seattle, my sweetness.” I mimicked. “So I did. I wanted to surprise you.”_

_“It’s not what you think.”_

_“Then what is it? I saw him Beth. I saw him kiss you, I watched him undress you.” She started crying, as I pushed her hair out of her face. “Was he good Beth? Is he everything that I’m not? Does he have an honest job?”_

_“You don’t understand.” She ducked under my arms, moving away from me. She wiped her eyes on her shirt’s sleeves._

_“Help me understand. Why did you do it?”_

_“Who was she? Does she come here when I’m not around?”_

_“Do not flip this around on me. This was the first time she’s been here. If you’re allowed to screw around in Seattle, then I should be allowed too.” We stared at each other. Ellasbeth looked so vulnerable leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her. There was something erotic with the way her tears made her eyeliner run. Every fiber in me screamed not to go near her, I did anyway. I tried to hold her and fists pounded against my chest._

_“Don’t touch me.” I threw her down on the mattress and pinned her. Ellasbeth squirmed underneath me and the bathrobe I had on was coming undone. I bit down on her earlobe._

_“Does he know you like it rough?” Her nostrils flared. Her arms struggled to break free. I hated myself for kissing her, for still wanting her. Her nails scraped against my cheek._

_“You bitch!” I slapped her in return. Her crying brought me back to Earth. Her cheek was red and she looked at me like she wanted me to die. I rolled off of her and adjusted the bathrobe. I touched my cheek. My fingertips came away with a little bit of blood on them._

_“I’m sorry, Beth.” I tried to hold her again. She screamed._

_“Get out of my room.”_

_“I’m so sorry.” I repeated. I started crying. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The scratch marks flared with pain as the tears touched them. As I sobbed I felt a warm washcloth press against my cheek. I nuzzled against Ellasbeth’s palm, and closed my eyes. “Why?” I said. “I would have given you anything.”_

_Her lips felt cold as they brushed against my forehead. Her hand smoothed my hair down. “You need to leave now.” Her voice was neutral and demanding. I left, looking behind at her sitting on her bed. Any respect or emotion I felt for her was rapidly fading._

******

The warm, sweet Beth no longer existed. The icy princess Ellasbeth rose up to replace her. Looking back, we should have ended things there. Madeleine was the first of many lovers I had whenever Ellasbeth was away. Her visits became infrequent and the wedding plans kept getting pushed back. Our species future rested with us and we could barely stand to be in the same room. Saving the elves was part of the reason I stayed with Ellasbeth. She was brilliant as a nuclear transplant engineer and with my resources behind her I could only imagine the advances she could make.

I put Ellasbeth’s photograph back in the cigar box. I placed the ring on top of it. Rachel’s comment about bumping uglies with someone you can’t stand replayed in my head. I wouldn’t have been that bad. My eyes lingered on Ellasbeth’s smile before closing the lid. We didn’t always play for the gold medal in Olympic mind games. There used to be a spark of something warm. The jury in my head was still out on if I loved her. Maybe, never, yes? Beneath the frost and the anger, I wondered how Ellasbeth really felt about me.

With the box packed up, I glanced over the newspaper article about Rachel and me. She said I would thank her for ruining my wedding. I crumpled the newsprint. Someday I may thank her but, not today.


End file.
